


dangling at the edge

by justanexercise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Waverly is going to die with Nicole between her legs and a giant smile on her face.





	dangling at the edge

 

Nicole Haught is a dead woman.

“ _No!_ ” Waverly desperately clamps her thighs together but Nicole just chuckles and presses her weight down across Waverly’s legs. “God how do you always _know?”_

Waverly tugs at her hair in frustration. It’s the fourth time she’d been so damn close to orgasm and Nicole’s backed off.

“Cause I know you Waves,” Nicole says, kissing up her stomach.

Whining, Waverly pushes uselessly at Nicole’s shoulders to keep her down, but Nicole takes her wrists and pins them next to her head. Waverly hisses and bites her lip, feeling the heat in her stomach grow.

“Patience baby.” Nicole nuzzles her neck and pulls the flesh between her teeth, not biting down and not marking her, just letting Waverly know she’s got her. Nicole never marks her where people can see. She’s considerate like that, not like Champ. She always had to cover up hickies whenever he felt particularly territorial, even when she told him not to, actually especially when she told him not to.

“Stop being mean.” Waverly wiggles under Nicole, trying to entice her back to work. “Please?”

Nicole pulls back, her lips pursed to the side as she seriously contemplates it. “Nah.”

Waverly huffs, ready to shove her own hand down between her legs to finish the job. That’s what she always used to do. Champ was a selfish lover, she wasn’t surprised with how he was always selfish in every aspect of his life. If Waverly didn’t orgasm before he did, she never got one at all, not until he’d roll over and fall asleep and she’d have to either lay there uncomfortably until her arousal dimmed down enough for her to attempt to sleep while he snored like a damn tractor or she’d have to take care of it herself. She got very good at chasing an orgasm as fast as possible.

She half wonders why she even put up with him with the mediocre sex. She supposes it’s that she never knew any better, unlike now.

Nicole sucks a nipple between her teeth, using that skilled tongue to drive Waverly wild. Waverly’s hips rock against the air, trying to find something, anything to ease the pressure, but Nicole’s got that all worked out, she’s too far for Waverly but close enough to keep her from clenching her thighs together.

“God please, Nicole, please.”

“You ready for that baby?” Nicole asks, kissing back up to her face.  

“Yes!” Waverly damn well screams into Nicole’s ear. Nicole winces. Serves her right.

Nicole kisses her way back down, raking her nails across Waverly’s torso. She wastes no time licking Waverly’s clit, getting her back to the edge.

Waverly’s not letting Nicole go this time. She crosses her ankles behind Nicole’s back, grabs the back of her head, and holds Nicole between her legs. Her hips lift up, up, up, as if she’s being pulled by an invisible string. Nicole’s halfway up to her knees, pulling Waverly closer and closer and sucks harder. She doesn’t even have room to push her fingers inside Waverly, not yet.

Waverly groans, yanking Nicole’s hair and grinding her pussy against Nicole’s open mouth. Her eyes stare unseeing at the ceiling as her body seizes up for a split second before it shivers and Waverly screams.

She’s not going to be able to look at Nicole’s neighbors for a week.

She’s still quivering with the aftershocks, gulping a greedy lungful of air while Nicole caresses her arms and kisses her cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” Nicole whispers.

Waverly grunts as a response, her brain well and truly turned off at this point.

Nicole chuckles and nuzzles into her neck.

Waverly’s not sure how long it takes for her to come back to Earth. She tilts Nicole’s chin up and gratefully kisses her. “Thank you,” Waverly mumbles. “Is it my turn yet?”

Nicole grins, her fingers circling suggestively at Waverly’s hipbone.

“Later, we’ve got all night.”

Waverly glances at the alarm clock on the night stand. It’s just past 10 at night. Does all night mean midnight or does it mean all the way ‘til sunrise? Waverly gulps, seeing the determined arousal in Nicole’s eyes. She’s going to die and her tombstone is going to read Waverly Earp, Death by Sex Exhaustion. Wynonna would be so proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Binged Wynonna Earp, read a bunch of fanfics of WayHaught and well, here's my contribution.


End file.
